Redemption
by FenZev
Summary: DAI AU: Dorian has been working with an apprentice for nearly a decade, and wishes to bring the man to Skyhold. Some are more happier at his arrival than others. A gift fic for Of Quirky Excellence.


**_*Spoiler Alert* Nothing major, a few plot points from DAI that you learn early on in game, but this is mostly an AU story._**

**_A gift fic for __Of Quirky Excellence: Merry Christmas sweetie!_**

* * *

><p>"Might I have a word alone Inquisitor?" Dorian asked Nikolas Trevelyan after dinner. The conversation had been light, pleasant even, and Dorian suspected now would be the perfect time to do the unthinkable, at least for him; ask for a favor.<p>

"Alright," Nikolas replied, his curiosity stirring. Or was it the ram meat? One could never be certain what was coming out of the kitchen these days.

The two walked silently out of the main hall of Skyhold. Nikolas followed Dorian as he moved through the main courtyard, not failing to notice the winks and whispers directed toward the Tevinter as they did so. The refugees and supporters of the Inquisition did nothing but inflate the mage's ego with each giggle and pause, and Nikolas just knew the man in front of him was grinning from ear to ear over the attention.

Up the stairs to the battlements he was led, and just when he was about to end this little stroll, Dorian stopped, turning to face him. "This is a… delicate situation I bring to you Inquisitor. Know that I would not do so unless it had great meaning to me."

Nikolas nodded, prepared to listen. He hadn't known Dorian to be this serious since discussing his father, a topic of conversation they hadn't spoken of since Dorian walked out on a meeting with the man. "What's on your mind Dorian?"

"I told you that I had gone to Redcliffe to keep an eye on Alexius," Dorian began. "What I failed to mention was that I didn't go alone. I have an apprentice you see, he's been with me for nearly a decade. I hadn't felt it safe enough to bring up until now, but I was hoping we could bring the man here."

Nikolas raised a brow. "An apprentice? Or a lover?"

"Vishante kaffas! No, just... no." Dorian insisted. "Not that I wouldn't mind, the man is a vision of perfection, but sadly his desires do not coincide with mine. He is simply an apprentice, nothing more, but one I would like to get out of Redcliffe as soon as possible."

"Then why have you waited so long to have him brought here?" Nikolas asked. "We've been to the Hinterlands dozens of times, we could have picked him up on any number of occasions."

Dorian sighed, turning his gaze away from the Inquisitor. "There may be a complication, or two rather, in bringing him here," he stated. "I needed to know I could trust you, gain trust with the others, before I asked for such a thing."

Nikolas folded his arms across his chest. "And why is that? Just who is this person?"

"Perhaps nobody to you," Dorian said. "But I believe two of your advisors will have very strong opinions on allowing this man sanctuary at Skyhold. Tell me, how well versed are you in the fifth blight's history? More specifically, the events at Redcliffe prior to the slaughter of the archdemon in Denerim?"

**.~*~.**

Nikolas stood in front of the wartable feeling a bit apprehensive as his advisors entered the room and took their usual positions. They had given him the title of Inquisitor, and with it all duties and responsibilities, which included the difficult decisions. As Dorian filled him in on the details of his apprentice, Nikolas knew that convincing this group to allow this man to join them may be his toughest task yet. Even harder than sealing the breach.

"I appreciate you all coming at such short notice," Nikolas began. "I know we were not scheduled to meet until this afternoon, but an urgent matter has been brought to my attention, one we must act on immediately. There is a mage I'd like to bring to Skyhold who is currently still in hiding at Redcliffe, and I wanted to inform you of his identity before doing so as to avoid any… unpleasantries upon his arrival."

"Why did this man not come with the rest of the rebel mages?" Cassandra asked.

Nikolas shifted uncomfortably. "He wasn't with the rebel mages," he explained. "In fact they weren't aware he was in the city. He's been keeping a low profile for reasons you will soon understand."

"Just who is this mage?" Cullen asked.

"A former mage of Kinloch Hold," Nikolas stated, bracing himself. "His name is Jowan, and…"

"Absolutely not!" Cullen protested, cutting him off. "I have remained silent about many of your decisions Inquisitor, but this one I will not abide. You can not allow that man, that apostate, a place within the Inquisition!"

"Look around Cullen," Nikolas said. "We are surrounded by those who would be labeled apostate. What's one more?"

Leliana tried to be the voice of reason. "I witnessed first hand what Jowan is capable of. Yes, he poised Arl Eamon for Loghain. But he also assisted in saving Connor from possession. After the fall of the Circle, he was our only hope of freeing the boy, and he did so willingly."

Cullen scoffed. "With blood magic that killed Arl Eamon's wife! He murdered several templars to escape the tower, attacked First Enchanter Irving, Knight Commander Greagoir, was nearly successful in killing the Arl, and has done Maker knows what since he was allowed to flee Ferelden!"

"Do pardon the intrusion," Dorian said as he entered the war room. "But I believe I have some input in this meeting. He is my apprentice after all."

"Dorian…" Nikolas warned.

"What?" Dorian shrugged. "I assumed my invitation to this little soiree got lost among the elven servants. Oh wait, you don't have those. One big happy family, yes? Except for those pesky apostates. Always be on guard when it comes to those, you never know what _they_ are capable of."

"Except in this case," Cullen pointed out. "We know exactly what Jowan is capable of, have seen it first hand. He is a blood mage, a heathen! I can not allow this."

Cassandra spoke up. "With all do respect Cullen, this is not your decision to make. We put the Inquisitor in charge, we must respect his decision."

"Thank you," Nikolas said.

"No matter how much we disagree with him," Cassandra added.

Dorian sighed. "Okay, so grumpy ex-templar votes no. Our illustrious, and might I add beautiful, spymaster is leaning towards yes. The former super-templar-seeker is playing neutrality for the favor of the Inquisitor, which leaves you Josephine. You've been quite silent in these negotiations thus far. Which side are you on?"

"The best politicians know when to keep quiet Ser Pavus," Josephine said. "But if my vote was necessary, I would agree with Cassandra. We are advisors, here to advise the Inquisitor in all things related to this Inquisition. He is free to listen to, or ignore, our opinions on all matters."

"I knew I liked you," Dorian told her before turning to Nikolas. "So it's settled then, we go to Redcliffe?"

"I don't recall agreeing to anything Dorian," Nikolas said.

"Oh you'll agree," Dorian insisted. "Because you adore me, and could never resist my unmistakable charm and irresistibly good looks. And because you know I'd be relentless in my hounding of you until you agreed to allow Jowan to join us." He addressed the others. "I can assure you all Jowan is a changed man. He has given up blood magic for the more elegant art of Necromancy, and wishes only to help us in our endeavors. Or rather, help _me_, but if it sounds better to say _you_, so be it."

"This is not going to end well," Cullen said, resigned in the fact that this was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not.

"From where I'm standing, you need all the help you can get," Dorian pointed out. "We all have a past here, mistakes we've made and lessons learned. I believe it only fair we give everyone the opportunity to prove themselves."

Leliana agreed. "Tis true what he says, we all have a past. But know your apprentice will be watched closely."

"Might I suggest you have someone sample your meals Inquisitor?" Josephine offered.

Nikolas smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood. "I'll take it under advisement."

**.~*~.**

"I must admit, I'm curious Jowan," Nikolas said as they exited the town of Redcliffe. "What made you turn to blood magic in the first place? From what I hear, it wasn't a common practice at Kinloch Hold. To discover such a power on your own, you must have had a reason to go searching for it."

Jowan thought on his time in the Circle. "I suppose it sounds silly now, thinking back on it. The Hero of Ferelden, before she was the hero anyway, was someone I considered my best friend. It was because of her really. I had always been a little bit jealous of her ability. She was so advanced, much more so than I ever could be. I thought, at the time, I'd never be as great a mage as she was. In one stupid moment of weakness, I thought blood magic would give me more control, more power."

"Wouldn't it have made more sense to just ask her for help?" Varric chimed in. "How do you go from jealousy to thinking slicing your hand open is a good idea?"

"I know it was stupid, and I didn't do it again for a long time," Jowan tod them. "And then I met a girl, and life was great for a little while, until I found out they were going to make me tranquil. I had no choice but to get out of there, and to go up against the Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter…"

"Required more power than he knew what to do with," Dorian finished. "And he hasn't used it since Redcliffe, since saving the Arl's son I'll remind you. When the Hero pardoned him, Jowan changed his name to Levyn, helped refugees from the blight for a time. Eventually his travels led him to Tevinter, and then to me."

Varric shook his head. "Well this should be interesting. I don't suppose anyone has filled our friend in as to who is currently visiting Skyhold?"

"I was hoping to save that little surprise Varric," Dorian said. "Thank you so much for ruining all my fun."

Jowan looked at Dorian. "Besides Cullen and Leliana? But you told me they'd agreed to this. Who else is there that I need to be concerned about?"

Dorian draped his arm around Jowan's shoulders. "Have a little faith my good man, I haven't steered you wrong yet, have I?

"Yet being the key word," Varric muttered under his breath.

"I don't want to cause any more trouble," Jowan said nervously. "Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should go back to Redcliffe, stay away until…"

"Nonsense," Dorian interrupted. "We'll be one big happy dysfunctional family. You'll see."

**.~*~.**

"Where are you taking me, anyway?" Jowan asked Dorian as he followed the other man down a seemingly never-ending hallway. "Not that I'm not relieved to be heading up instead of down to the dungeons, but we've been walking for hours now."

"Yes, Skyhold is nothing if not grandiose. It makes some of the mansions of Tevinter seem almost quaint in comparison. There's someone you need to speak to, and if you'd waited a moment before you started complaining, I could have told you that I was taking you here." Dorian stopped abruptly in front of a large door, gesturing to it grandly. "I'll be downstairs if you wish to speak later. Your surprise can give you directions."

"Surprise?" Jowan echoed, suspiciously, frowning as Dorian turned and began heading back the way they'd come from. "Wait! What is going on?"

Dorian turned back around, pointing at the door. "Oh, just go inside. You'll know the answer then. No point in my spoiling it for you now." And he disappeared around the corner, leaving Jowan standing in front of the mysterious door.

Jowan raised a hand to knock, then hesitated. It couldn't be an enemy… Dorian wouldn't leave him alone if there was a chance of danger, he was certain of that. But when he thought of people from his past the only faces that came to mind were enemies. It didn't make sense. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, then sighed and knocked twice on the door. Might as well get this over with..

The door opened a moment later. "Maeve Amell?" Jowan gasped, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. "Is it really you?"

The Hero of Ferelden stared back at him, her own eyes widening in shock. "Oh, Maker!" she exclaimed, reaching out to grasp his arms with her hands and pulling him into her room. A moment later he was enveloped in her arms, and he could feel her body shaking against his. "Jowan! I thought… I feared you were dead. I never thought I'd see you again." She released him before he could even begin to decide whether to return her embrace, stepping around him to close the door. "What are you doing here?!"

Apparently Dorian had decided to leave her as clueless as he'd been, Jowan realized with a surge of exasperation for his mentor. "I've been Dorian's apprentice for years," he explained. "He got permission from the Inquisitor to bring me here. Though he didn't bother telling me you were here, either."

"I've had little interactions with the man," Maeve admitted. "But from what I've seen, he's a bit full of himself."

Jowan laughed. "That's an understatement. But he's a good man. Gave me a chance. What about you? What are you doing here? I've only heard stories about how you saved us all from the blight, but nothing since."

Maeve sighed. "It's been… a difficult road. Killing an archdemon almost seems like an easier day compared to others. Life as a Warden is a little more than what the minstrels sing about. I was brought here to assist with everything that's been going on, playing my part as I'm sure you are." She paused a moment. "What are you really doing here Jowan? It has to be more than just being Dorian's apprentice."

"I want to set things right," Jowan said. "I know no one believes me, but it's true. Ever since you found me with the refugees and gave me the opportunity to continue to help people, I've been doing just that. And what better way to help more people than to join the Inquisition?"

"Even knowing that you'll be watched?" Maeve asked. "Knowing that there are some among the advisors that will never trust you?"

"If I have to spend the rest of my life proving myself, I will," Jowan told her. "I will prove it to them, to you, that I am not the same man I used to be."

Maeve turned away from him. "I've always known there was good in you Jowan," she admitted. "That's why I let you go. I wanted you to be free, in whatever way you could be. I believe in you."

"I owe you my life," Jowan whispered. "So many nights I was hungry, cold, miserable, but I refused to give up. You always believed in me even when I didn't. That thought kept me going when I thought I had nothing left to give. I never wanted to disappoint you."

"Oh Jowan," Maeve sighed as she sat on the bed. "I may have been disappointed in some of your decisions, but never in you."

"I've thought about you every day," Jowan admitted, sitting beside her. "Always wondering how different our lives would have been if I hadn't…"

"Hush," Maeve stopped him. "There's no point in dwelling on the past. We were both young, and foolish, and you were in love and felt threatened. Maker knows what I would have done had I heard they were going to make me tranquil. We've both endured a lot since then, and now with all this, who knows what the future holds."

"I never got the chance to apologize for hurting you," he told her. "You were my best friend, and I ruined that, took advantage of that. You have to know how sorry I truly am."

Maeve did her best to resist the tears that threatened to fall. For over a decade she had dreamed of having a moment like this, with him, reunited with her first love. And now he was here, beside her, and it nearly overwhelmed her. "I know Jowan," she assured him. "It was a long time ago. We've both changed so much, for the better I'd like to think. I never thought I'd see you again, but I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Jowan said. "Only this time, I will have no regrets." Gathering as much courage as he could, he brought his hand to her chin and gently tilted her head upwards so he could look into her eyes. He hoped his intentions were clear, and when she didn't pull away, he leaned forward and kissed her. A soft, gentle kiss, full of a past love and a renewed future.

Maeve's eyes opened wider in surprise before closing in bliss. She returned the kiss, a gentle melding of their lips, and grabbed ahold of his robe. This was what she had wanted, all those years ago. She couldn't have him then, but maybe they could build a future now.

* * *

><p>*<strong><em>My thanks to Erana (filler Goddess!) and <em>_EilonwyCousland QueenofTragedy__ for the idea to write a gift fic._**


End file.
